


I Think Keith Knows

by klancekween



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancekween/pseuds/klancekween
Summary: Keith and Lance are on their way walking to school together.





	I Think Keith Knows

Lance: Bueños días Keith *slaps Keith's ass*  
Keith: imbecil!! *pushes Lance down onto street*  
*car runs over Lance's hands*  
Lance: AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE


End file.
